


Hachisis

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Grey Jedi, Italiano | Italian, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reylo - Freeform, Reylotropia, Riferimenti religiosi, Separated by the wall, Separati dal muro, Star Wars AU, Tropes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Nel deserto  </i><br/><i>Io vidi una creatura nuda, bestiale </i><br/><i> Che, accovacciata a terra </i><br/><i> Teneva il suo cuore nelle sue mani e ne mangiava </i><br/><i> Dissi "È buono, amico?" </i><br/><i> È amaro- amaro", rispose; </i><br/><i> Ma mi piace </i><br/><i> Perché è amaro </i><br/><i> E perché è il mio cuore".</i><br/><i> Nel deserto </i>, Stephen Crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima parte

**Author's Note:**

> IN THE DESERT, di Stephen Crane
> 
> In the desert  
> I saw a creature, naked, bestial,  
> Who, squatting upon the ground,  
> Held his heart in his hands,  
> And ate of it.  
> I said, “Is it good, friend?”  
> “It is bitter—bitter,” he answered;
> 
> “But I like it  
> “Because it is bitter,  
> “And because it is my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clouded dream on an earthly night  
> Hangs upon the crescent moon  
> A voiceless song in an ageless light  
> Sings at the coming dawn  
> Birds in flight are calling there  
> Where the heart moves the stones  
> It's there that my heart is calling  
> All for the love of you  
> (Loreena McKennitt, Mystic's Dream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf8NUJaCS1Q)
> 
> Consiglio vivamente l'ascolto; non solo rende molto l'atmosfera del capitolo, ma è una stupenda canzone.

_Quando arriverai, lascia quello che hai nell’ultima oasi e prosegui a piedi con lo stretto indispensabile. Non portare nient’altro che l’acqua, il cibo e quello che ti serve per salire.  
Niente guida, niente cammelli. Indossa questo e tienilo bene in vista._

Si ferma a osservare, la mano sulla schiena indolenzita dal lungo cammino, i calcagni che bruciano dentro le scarpe di corda per i caldo e per la perdita di sali minerali.

La meta si trova lassù: cinquecento metri a picco suuncanyon tagliato in due da un solco vulcanico; nella fenditura, al posto della lava, scorre un fiume dalle acque torbide.  
Un tempo, questa terra era coperta di vegetazione; ora, di verde rimane solo il letto del fiume, intriso della sabbia che raccoglie nella sua processione verso il deserto del Sud.  
C’è un basamento di roccia che si inarca, all’improvviso, dall’inguine del rift e sale a balze sovrapposte- un gioco di mattoncini, lasciato là da qualche gigantesco bambino preistorico.  
Il vento passa fra le pietre, pettina gli stopposi capelli degli ultimi arbusti protesi verso la montagna.  
Ci dev’essere un’oasi, nascosta da qualche parte poco, più a Nord: si sente il frusciare dell’acqua e il frinire delle cicale.  
L’unica strada verso la cima è una mulattiera, non più larga di mezzo metro, inclinata verso il vuoto e piena di sconnessure.  
Prima di salire, versa poche gocce d’acqua sul lembo della veste e si inumidisce le labbra e la fronte.  
Mancano poche ore al tramonto.

Le pietre, lungo il camminamento, tremano sotto il suo passo; le caviglie sono stanche, la pendenza del suolo costringe i tendini dell’avampiede a un estenuante lavorio e, di tanto in tanto, la roccia geme e si sbriciola al suo passaggio.  
Qualcuno ha conficcato dei picchetti nel fianco della parete alla sua destra: sembrano piuttosto vecchi, ma la corda che collega un perno all’altro è stata cambiata di recente.  
Si aggrappa alla canapa; le fibre ritorte irritano la pelle e sono calde- la pietra è calda, non c’è riparo dal sole che dilava ogni contorno, mano a mano che la valle è sempre più piccola, e tonda, e bianca, alle sue spalle e sotto di lei.  
Due o tre volte rischia di scivolare ma la corda la sostiene: il palmo è secco e si spacca qua e là in piccole striature rosse. Particole di mica scintillano dentro le ferite.  
Ci sono delle tracce appena visibili: quando i sui piedi la sollevano, la polvere calcarea vortica per qualche istante. Le imbianca le caviglie e le raschia la gola, ma si rideposita presto, e ci vorranno poche ore perché le sue orme scompaiano sotto nuova sabbia portata dai venti dell’Est.  
Qualcuno ha sceso e risalito quella strada durante le prime ore dell’alba o nella notte; qualcuno si è sostenuto alla stessa corda e ha sfiorato, con la spalla, la stessa parete di pietra che ora irradia il suo furibondo calore su tutto il lato destro del suo corpo.  
I paletti sono stati conficcati con regolarità, con pazienza, da una mano che tremava e che ha rigato con la punta metallica la roccia intorno agli alvi macchiati dall’ossidazione notturna.  
La stessa mano ha sollevato una pietra e l’ha usata per martellarli dentro le ossa della terra: se ne distinguono ancora i graffi sulle capocchie metalliche, sotto i passanti della corda, e ci sono resti di lastre spezzate, ai lati del passaggio.

_Sto arrivando._

Quando arriva sulla sommità, le sembra che il sole sia all’altezza della sua fronte: è un occhio giallo che trema, sospeso sopra il piatto di pietra della valle, e il fiume, adesso, non è niente più che una stringa d’erba gialla. Da lassù, può seguirne il corso sempre più flebile, vedere quando muore, nel deserto, allargandosi in un’oasi paludosa, dove la sabbia ingoia l’acqua e piccoli rivi sotterranei sboccano in pozzanghere coperte di mosche e di alghe rugginose.  
Da qui ha inizio la catena del Naqueàl: miglia e miglia di granito bianco inerpicato nel cielo color lavanda- una magnificente desolazione di dirupi e cave e correnti sotterranee in cui, si dice, nessun altro se non gli dei oserebbe stabilire la propria dimora.

_Vuo_ _i_ _davvero andare? Da sola? Che mi prenda un colpo! Sapevo che voialtri eravate strani, ma non immaginavo fino a questo punto_.  
Le indicazioni; i cammelli; i rifornimenti; la silenziosa guida avvolta di teli dai complicati ricami, che la aspetta nell’oasi con il suo bastone di nervi ritorti e la sua grezza tenda da campo: tutte queste cose glie le ha date un vecchio all’ultimo avamposto utile, Donora.  
L’uomo l’ha studiata con i suoi occhi scuri dalla cornea giallastra e dalle iridi con delle strane inclusioni lattiginose. Aveva la pelle nera e coriacea, e uno scapolare con delle strane scritte appeso sul petto scheletrico.  
_Quella terra non è buona, quella montagna non è buona. Cerchi_ _Hachishis_ _, non è così?_  
Tutti lo cercano, ma lui non si fa trovare. E come tutti gli altri, ci andrai lo stesso, anche se ti dico che è una cattiva idea e che con tutta probabilità ti romperai l’osso del collo in qualche gola. Già, ma che t’importa? Perché non ti importa di morire, a questo punto, vero?  
Non più.

La mulattiera continua in una passerella rocciosa, sospesa su una gola ricoperta di vegetazione: dall’alto, può vedere un rigagnolo di acqua ribollente che serpeggia fra le radici, e l’odore delle sorgenti solforose sale fino a lassù, un sentore allo stesso tempo putrido e ferroso.  
Quando tocca la sponda di basalto, una gragnola di pietra si stacca dal cornicione e precipita con un’ eco sorda metri e metri più in basso, ed è allora che lo sente.  
_Hachisis. Lo scorpione._  
_Sai almeno perché lo abbiamo chiamato così?_  
_Non ne ho idea. Raccontamelo tu._  
_Che cosa fa uno scorpione? Si nasconde fra le pietre, ecco che fa._  
_Ed è meglio per te se ce lo lasci_.

Non è vicino, di questo è sicura.  
Quanto può essere potente, se la roccia stessa sembra tremare nell’eco del suo passaggio?  
Sull’orlo del basamento ci sono orme, e non c’è dubbio che siano sue.  
Estrae la staffa dalla rete; rimane in ascolto e, suo malgrado, non è solo allarme quello che le agita il cuore.  
_Stupore. Reverenza._  
La terra è viva; la montagna è un corpo di ossa ardenti, un’asceta di lava raffreddata, in veglia nel sacrario dei millenni, dentro cui un uomo soltanto ha osato sospingersi a sfidare la pietra.

_Hachisis è un dio, per le comunità nomadi della valle. C’è chi lo adora._  
Ma adoratori o pellegrini, o semplici curiosi, per lui fa lo stesso: non si fa vedere.  
O forse sì, ma nessuno che lo ha visto è tornato a raccontarlo.  
_Tuttavia, quando sarai là, dovrai stare attenta, molto attenta. Sta’ bene a sentire: c’è un modo, ma non lo devi dire a nessuno_.  
L’uomo si è chinato su di lei. Ha portato la bocca al suo orecchio, le ha parlato.  
Sapeva di spezie e la pelle emanava l’odore acidulo delle persone anziane.  
La voce gli vibrava dentro lo sterno, mare dentro una conchiglia, e poteva contargli le costole, simili alle sbarre di una gabbia in cui freme un uccellino.  
Lo scapolare pendeva fra di loro; il filo si era attorcigliato e ora, oscillando, si srotolava davanti a lei e il piccolo quadrato di pezza ricamata torneava e torneava al ritmo del respiro del vecchio, finché lei non ha visto la figura intessuta nel risvolto interno, a contatto con il cuore.  
Un piccolo scorpione.

-Hachisis!-

La sua voce risuona limpida nel vento.  
\- Hachisis, sono venuta per te. Ho viaggiato per mesi da un capo all’altro del cielo; ho parlato ogni lingua del mondo, ho interrogato i più saggi esseri della galassia. Ho nuotato nel mare in tempesta; sono salita sulle più alte montagne, e ho percorso il deserto a piedi scalzi. Non ho cibo, non ho acqua, non ho un nome. Ti mostrerai a me, ora che ho perso tutto per cercarti?-

  
C’è un silenzio grave, attorno a lei, come se il consesso della montagna stesse ponderando la sua invocazione.

_Non ti risponderà subito. Dovrai chiamarlo e chiamarlo ancora. Resta sveglia più che puoi, la notte. Ascoltalo; si muove quando scende il sole.  
Aspetta che sia lui a trovarti: verrà_.

Invece lo cercherà; entrerà nelle caverne, seguirà i camminamenti in cui si nasconde, perché è lì che si annida, fedele al suo nome- il suo _nuovo_ nome.  
Gli uomini che salgono fin qui per invocarlo vengono tutti a chiedere: pregano per una qualche forma di dono, per una grazia, per qualcosa che spetta a lui concedere, e che è libero di rifiutare.  
_Io sono venuta a riscuotere quello che mi spetta. Non c’è modo in cui tu me lo possa negare._

Si accampa all’imbocco di una galleria. Ci sono correnti d’aria che fuoriescono dalla montagna: sono umide e odorano di muffa e di bruciato, e sulla soglia della caverna, in trasparenza, mentre il sole scivola verso ovest e il cielo sta diventando rosso, pieno di piccoli chiodi luminosi, vede volare della cenere.  
Il resto del tempo passa in fretta: per qualche ora si lascia cullare dal salmodiare del vento fra le gole, la testa reclinata contro il tepore della roccia e la schiena contro lo zaino.  
Beve un po’ e mangia qualcuna delle mandorle di Dantoun che ha portato con sé.  
Scivola nel sonno e sogna qualcosa che si muove su di lei e la osserva dal cuore della caverna, ma sa che è solo una visione e che lui la aspetta molto, molto più in là.  
Quando è notte, accende la torcia e si inoltra nella galleria.  
_So che mi hai sentito,_ _Hachisis._ _Sto vendendo per te_.

 

Il camminamento scende e inclina verso nord-est: è gonfio d’aria, e l’aria urla fra i passaggi laterali. Ci sono ragnatele, l’essudato della pietra sboccia lungo le pareti e si indurisce in piccole colonne frastagliate, non più lunghe di un dito.  
L’ingresso non è che un bottone violaceo alle sue spalle, quasi indistinguibile, nell’oscurità del corridoio.  
Procede appoggiata alla staffa e il metallo striscia sulla roccia e tintinna contro i sassi.  
Ci sono delle buche all’altezza della sua testa, _non guardare,_ le aveva detto _._

_Naqu_ _eà_ _l vuol dire la rocca dei morti,_ _e_ _i morti vogliono dormire_. _Tu non sei lui: a lui è permesso camminare fra i morti, ma a te no, a nessuno è permesso._ _Non ci puoi andare._  
Lei non ha bisogno di vedere: sa che quei cunicoli sono il sepolcreto delle vecchie tribù della valle, quando il deserto era una piana verdeggiante: il fiume straripava fra la boscaglia, sopravanzava la gola in cui i vulcani avevano scavato il suo giaciglio millenario, e spandeva acqua gialla di limo e di nutrimento sopra i piedi della montagna.  
_I morti mi lasceranno passare_.  
Il vecchio l’ha guardata. Per un attimo, un’ombra di terrore è passata nei suoi occhi.  
_Allora sei davvero tu_.  
_Non lo sapevi?_  
_Non pensavo che saresti venuta tanto presto_.  
_Vent’anni non sono pochi_.  
E’ stato allora che ha iniziato a spiegarle come raggiungerlo; le ha dato tutto quello che aveva nella bottega, poi ha chiuso i piccoli battenti dipinti di azzurro e la gente lo guardava.  
_Non ha più senso rimanere, non credi? Tutti i debiti vengono ripagati, prima o poi_.


	2. Seconda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I came to you one rainless August night_  
>  _You taught me how to live without the rain._  
>  _You are thirst and thirst is all I know._  
>  _You are sand, wind, sun, and burning sky,_  
>  _The hottest blue. You blow a breeze and brand_  
>  _Your breath into my mouth. You reach—then bend_  
>  _Your force, to break, blow, burn, and make me new._  
>  _You wrap your name tight around my ribs_  
>  _And keep me warm. I was born for you._  
>  _Above, below, by you, by you surrounded._  
>  _I wake to you at dawn. Never break your_  
>  _Knot. Reach, rise, blow, Sálvame, mi dios,_  
>  _Trágame, mi tierra. Salva, traga, Break me,_  
>  _I am bread. I will be the water for your thirst._  
>  _**To the Desert**_ by Benjamin Alire Sáenz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica: https://youtu.be/_ecNtubC3A8 Asturias, Isaac Albeniz;  
>  https://youtu.be/JQEuFgqf9wc Clara Immortal, Byzantium Soundtrack by J. Navarrete.

Per oltre un’ora prosegue alla cieca nello stomaco della montagna: il riflesso del lume è una striscia di lumaca lungo le lucide pareti.  
Mentre avanza, prega.  
Prega alle anime dei morti che riposano dentro le bocche di pietra intorno a lei; alle anime dei morti che non può vedere ma nei cui scheletri è inciampata, e le ossa hanno tintinnato rotolando lungo l’inclinazione del sentiero, e il suono si è perso fra le caverne e forse è esploso, come sonagli, giù da qualche repentina apertura nel fianco del massiccio, metri e metri più in là, in un punto sconosciuto della valle.  
Prega la Forza, _sostienimi in_ _quest’ultima prova_ \- e a volte, quando si distrae, non parla alla Forza, ma al dio della montagna, che siede con l’orecchio teso, e sente così i suoi passi come i suoi pensieri.  
_Delle persone sono venute a cercarlo; non erano come gli altri pellegrini. Uomini con abiti scintillanti, con spade e bastoni e altre armi che non so come usare; loro non hanno chiesto indicazioni._  
_Quando sono arrivati, è stato un brutto giorno per tutti noi._  
_Alla fine, se ne sono andati con una donna che si è offerta di far loro da guida; lo ha fatto perché voleva salvare il villaggio, ma non è mai tornata. Hachisis non perdona chi provoca la sua collera._  
_Neanche gli altri uomini sono ritornati, però. Forse li troverai, durante il tuo cammino_.  
Ora la strada ha iniziato a salire: davanti a lei, per quel poco che può vedere, c’è un dosso di roccia rossastra che si inerpica ancora più a nord, e c’è luce, una soffusa macchia azzurrina al fondo del camminamento: una corrente d’aria scuote la torcia e, per un attimo, la fiamma si inclina e la sua ombra è più lunga di lei, nera e velata e con entrambe le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
Un sasso rotola lungo i cunicoli.  
_Sei tu?_  
Oltre la bocca della montagna, un animale del deserto fa il suo verso nella notte.

  
Percorre l’ultimo tratto della salita con pochi balzi, ma lo sforzo la affatica: n _on sei più quella di una volta_ , sorride, facendo leva sulla staffa e sopra la roccia, il cuore tremante, perché _lui è qui_.  
Sulla sua testa si alza un arco di pietra percorso di piccoli fori: sono tane, _spera di non vedere mai le creature che le abitano_.  
I suoi occhi si aggiustano lentamente al colore della sera e si ferma sulla soglia della grotta e alza la torcia- _puoi colpirmi adesso, se vuoi: sono indifesa_.  
C’è un sentore di cenere e, sotto i suoi piedi, si apre una gola color indaco: sente lo scorrere dell’acqua, _l’oasi più a Nord, la culla del fiume_ , e con il profumo della roccia bagnata sale l’odore dei canneti; l’odore della vegetazione; _l’odore del sangue_.   
Le gambe tremano sul bordo di roccia: _lo sciabordare dell’acqua, il suono del mio sangue_.  
_Quello che devi fare, fallo presto. Non posso più aspettare_.  
L’aria agita qualche albero invisibile al fondo della conca e fa sventolare la torcia come una bandiera di seta gialla.   
Versi di grilli nascosti fra le pietre. Cicale sui tronchi. Il gemito della pietra mentre la notte fa il suo esorcismo e caccia via il calore del sole dalle bianche giunture del Naqueàl.  
Il vento strappa via il fuoco dalla torcia e il fumo le riempie le narici.  
Lascia che il pezzo di legno cada nella valle con un rotolio sordo, un frusciare, un colpo.  
Qualcosa le sfiora la schiena; chiude gli occhi e aspetta.  
_Sono ancora viva_.  
_Ancora viva_.  
_Viva_.  
  
Ora che è circondata dalla notte si accorge della luna: è crescente, la sua luminescenza argentata.   
La pietra si protende sulla conca e proietta quasi ovunque ombre violacee, ma c’è abbastanza luce e lei si è sufficientemente abituata alla penombra per _vedere_.

Alla sua destra, un dosso scivola verso il fondo dell’oasi; è largo e lo può percorrere addossata alla parete, senza rischiare di cadere nel vuoto.  
Mentre scende, rimane in ascolto.   
Sotto i suoni del vento, sotto lo scrosciare dell’acqua che si fa sempre più vivo e vicino, _c’è troppa quiete._  
Sul fondo della conca si stende un tappeto di radici; ci sono piccoli alberi poco più alti di lei e arbusti che emanano un profumo di salso. La terra è morbida, frammista a sabbia e, ben presto, le scarpe di corda si fanno pesanti e fredde, e un senso di sollievo si propaga attraverso la pelle della pianta, su per il dorso del piede, fino alla caviglia.  
Tre ampie pozze disseminate di giunchi si aprono davanti a lei, interrotte da isolotti argillosi dove gli sterpi sono più alti e le canne vibrano- _è lì che si nascondono i grilli_.  
L’acqua alimenta le pozze da tre sorgenti: quella che corre verso il deserto sgorga da due canali scavati nella montagna- squarci longitudinali fra le rocce, da quello che può vedere.  
Lo specchio centrale, più ampio degli altri, è circondato da una proda che inclina dolcemente verso la parete più settentrionale.  
L’acqua sboccia da una spaccatura sospesa a pochi metri di altezza e si raccoglie nel grembo argilloso, ai piedi della cascata.  
_Hai scelto un luogo meraviglioso._  
I piedi sollevano zolle di fango e la polvere si stacca dalle caviglie e fluisce nell’acqua, bianca, mobile, come una scia di meduse.  
Costeggia la prima pozza, avanzando dentro la luce della luna che si interrompe a pochi dalla cascata, dove un picco copre l’astro e proietta sulla terra un’ombra irregolare.  
Su quella sponda, osserva, non crescono canneti: la terra è nuda, eccetto per una serie di piccoli arbusti dallo stelo legnoso e dalla chioma rotonda che orlano la riva come una sorta di collana.  
Mentre si avvicina, stringe gli occhi per distinguere meglio i contorni; il lezzo di cenere e sangue si è fatto quasi insostenibile.

Quando entra nel buio e raggiunge la fila di arbusti, lasciandosi alle spalle la conca sfavillante di spettri lunari, le gambe non la sostengono.   
Inciampa in avanti, in un fragore di oggetti concavi che le tintinnano fra le gambe e contro il metallo della staffa e _quel suono, quel suono terribile_ rimbomba nella valle- _non può essere vero, non può essere,_ mentre qualcosa dal terreno lacera la tela delle scarpe e le ferisce i piedi.

  
Nove teste la osservano rialzarsi a stento dalla terra ricoperta di ossa e lamiera: nove teste conficcate su altrettanti pali, le orbite cave, le bocche socchiuse, la carne rosicchiata sulle ossa del cranio.  
Non c’è sangue a terra; non c’è sangue sulle picche, eppure ne sente l’odore, e il fetore della carne bruciata dal sole e consumata dai batteri le riempie la gola e non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quelle labbra e da quei neri osceni buchi al posto degli occhi, e i capelli, oh, i capelli, sono più simili ad alghe o stracci di stoppa che a qualunque cosa siano sembrati quando quegli esseri erano _vivi_.  
_Anche gli sciacalli hanno paura di lui._  
_Non vedo come sarebbe potuto sopravvivere ai predatori notturni, se non fosse così._  
_Perciò, dimmi, se loro lo temono, tu come ti difenderai?_

Pezzi di corazza metallica ritorti e anneriti; cenci che, un tempo, devono esser stati abiti; piccole scaglie d’osso e ceneri, carcasse di animali conficcate nella terra: una raccapricciante fioritura di morte, costole e rachidi e tibie perfettamente sbiancati ricopre la proda.  
Le mani le tremano mentre affonda le dita nella devastazione.

Alza lo sguardo verso la parete rocciosa.  
Ora lo vede: la pietra non è uniforme.  
Si fa luce con la lama. Il rumore dell’acqua copre il ronzio del laser e _ti ho trovato_ , la parete è discontinua e sembra come scolpita; sotto la cascata si allarga una grande ombra- una caverna, separata dall’oasi da una spessa cortina d’acqua.  
La riva è lucida e coperta di mucillagine, ma le onde che lambiscono le piccole alghe rugginose incollate alla sponda sono limpide: _è stato attento a non contaminare l’acqua_.  
Quando entra nella pozza, una piccola tremula barca bianca nella notte, un alone di fango le fiorisce intorno e gli stracci che indossa si gonfiano fra i flutti. Le ferite ai piedi le bruciano: forse stanno sanguinando.   
\- Hachisis!- cammina dentro l’acqua, _è quasi alla cintola_ , - Hachisis!!-, _è fredda_ e le taglia il respiro e la voce fatica a uscirle dalla gola riarsa- BEN!!!

 

Qualcosa si è mosso, dietro il velo d’acqua che ripara l’ingresso della caverna.  
All’improvviso, riesce a sentirlo- di nuovo, dopo venti, lunghi anni.  
La sua impronta è così potente che, per un attimo, la respinge verso la riva e brucia, la sua presenza è come un cerchio di fuoco oltre il quale non le è dato spingersi.  
Opponendosi alla sua resistenza avanza verso la cascata, avanti più avanti, ancora, si aggrappa alla staffa e la staffa affonda nel letto e batte contro lo strato di roccia sotto l’argilla.  
Alla fine, i piedi urtano contro un ostacolo. _Una banchina di roccia._  
Trema di freddo e di qualcos’altro mentre si arrampica sul masso, aiutandosi con le mani.  
La testa le gira: dopo anni, ha ancora paura- non se n’è mai liberata, _l’acqua mi spaventa_.  
La luce azzurra della lama si riflette sulla roccia, si rompe nel flusso della cascata- _è debole_ , niente più che un velo trasparente, dallo sciabordio soffuso.  
Nell’orbita di quell’unico occhio nero, in veglia oltre la soglia dell’acqua, riposa fra le sue pietre lo Scorpione.  
L’uomo che tutta la Galassia ha ripudiato; l’uomo senza nome, che è stato cancellato a forza da ogni registro, stele, olo-libro e memoriale militare; _**l’uomo che, vent’anni fa, hai**_ _ **risparmiato**_.

 


	3. Parte Terza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> _Aayas vate gayas naa vate_  
>  _suman satha lusum dho_  
>  _vuchum chandas har no atha_  
>  _ath nav taras dim kyha bha_  
>  Dalla strada maestra sono venuta,  
> ma non è da lì che farò ritorno.  
> E così mi trovo ancora sul molo,  
> E non ho percorso neppure metà del cammino.  
> E il giorno è trascorso, e la luce declinata.  
> Frugo le mie tasche, ma non trovo neppure una conchiglia:  
> Con cosa pagherò il mio viaggio?  
>  **_Vakhs, n. 5,_** di Lalleshwari alias Lal Ded, poetessa, mistica shivaita e santa sufi, vissuta in Kashmir nel XIV sec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzZgNKJxmgs _Pan's lullaby,_ da _Il labirinto del Fauno,_ musica di Javier Navarrete;  
>  https://youtu.be/3gDknfUIDm8, _Darà la notte il sol lume alla terra, da_ Lacrime sul sepolcro dell'amata, Sesto libro dei Madrigali di Claudio Monteverdi

\- Ti avevo promesso che sarei tornata, un giorno.

 

E’ dritta davanti alla barriera; l’acqua le scivola lungo il corpo colando sulla roccia.  
Le gocce cadono dalle sue gambe e picchiettano le piccole pozze disseminate ai piedi della cascata.

 

_**Hai fatto presto.** _

\- Così ha detto il tuo servo, al villaggio.

_**Non ho servi. Non li ho mai avuti. Solo compagni.** _

Lei annuisce e, per un attimo, la collera la riscalda abbastanza da rinvigorirla: avanza di un passo verso la grotta.

\- Infatti. Li ho incontrati qui fuori.

_**Erano degli stolti. Sono venuti a cercarmi. Non avrebbero dovuto.** _

 

Ricorda le parole del vecchio: nessuna di quelle povere, orrende mutilazioni somigliava alla donna del villaggio- il suo viso era lì, fra i pensieri dell’uomo, l’ha vista sorridere, la pelle scura, gli occhi allungati, un orecchino rosso all’orecchio sinistro e _profumo di spezie e di riso e di sudore_.

\- Che ne hai fatto di lei?

_**Dovresti chiederlo a loro.** _

\- Perché lo hai fatto?  
  
**Ti hanno detto come mi chiamo, adesso?  
**   
\- Questo non spiega un bel niente. Lasciami entrare.  
  
**Non ce n’è bisogno. Ti sento anche da qui.**

 I piedi sguazzano nelle pozzanghere, la roccia è scivolosa. Si abbatte contro la barriera ed è allo stesso tempo gelida, e incandescente, e densa, e la Forza si intreccia fra le molecole dell’acqua e la cascata è più impenetrabile di una maglia di durasteel che la respinge verso la pozza.  
Batte i pugni nell’acqua, _sull’acqua_ , - Voglio vederti. Voglio vedere cosa sei diventato.

_**Hai la mia gratitudine, ed è per questo che ti ho lasciato arrivare fino a qui. Altre persone non sano state altrettanto fortunate. Ti suggerisco di non mettere alla prova la mia pazienza.** _

\- Non ho paura di morire.

 

Sta ridendo: la bocca di lui guizza nel buio dei suoi pensieri (o è il buio della caverna?).

  
_**Quando ti ho vista, nella galleria, ho pensato che non eri cambiata affatto; che gli anni erano stati gentili con te. Neanche lo spirito è cambiato. Eppure, sarai d’accordo con me, un corpo giovane è una virtù, mentre solo gli stolti restano sempre uguali a se stessi.**_  
_**E’ passato il tempo degli eroi, Rey. Non abbiamo più l’età per fare i temerari**_.

\- Potrei dire lo stesso di te. Sei sempre la bestia che ricordo.

 _ **Le bestie hanno la loro dignità. E il loro territorio. E non sono ospitali, come ho avuto modo di verificare io stesso. A volte, è necessario insegnare agli altri animali a rispettare i tuoi spazi: ed è precisamente quello che ho imparato a fare in questi ultimi anni.**_  
_**Devo ammettere che ti ho pensato più volte; sopravvivere da sola, nel deserto, così giovane…**_  
_**A volte, ho creduto di impazzire. Di trasformarmi in te. Fortunatamente, non ho perso il mio spirito- come hai potuto notare**_.

\- Avresti potuto venire con me. Restarmi accanto.

 _ **Una prospettiva allettante**_.

\- Non avresti avuto bisogno di fuggire. Ti avrei protetto. Non avrebbero osato toccarti: dovevano tutto a _me_.

_**E vivere tutta la mia vita fingendo di essere qualcosa che non sono? Essere l’esempio vivente della magnanimità della Repubblica? Oh, Rey… cos’è più disarmante, mi chiedo: la tua ingenuità o la tua presunzione?** _

 

Fa freddo: la notte ha prosciugato il fuoco dal corpo del mondo. Il vento è fermo, ora, ma lei trema, i vestiti fradici incollati addosso. Riposa contro la barriera, l’unica cosa che emani una parvenza di calore, le braccia intorno al torace, il cuore più desolato e dolente di qualsiasi deserto.

Hachisis tace. Passano i minuti. _Forse si è addormentato_ , pensa, e per distrarsi alza la testa e guarda le stelle, pallidi filamenti di iridio intrecciati in un canopo ardente a miliardi e miliardi di vite sopra la valle.

 

_**Cos’hai fatto, dopo Rav’nar?** _

\- Mi hanno trovato e mi hanno curato. E poi c’è stato un processo.

 _ **Ah, la loro passione.**_ _ **Il Generale**_ _ **sarà stata soddisfatta**_.  
  
\- E’ morta prima che mi scarcerassero.

La barriera è percorsa da un fremito- niente di più di un attimo.

 _ **Un’eroina di guerra, incarcerata**_?

Ora è lei a sorridere; alla fine, decide di sedersi sulla banchina, le gambe incrociate a pochi centimetri dal velo d’acqua.

\- Temo che le cose siano andate diversamente da come te le immagini.  
  
_**Che cosa intendi?  
**_

\- Non sono un’eroina di guerra. Tutto il contrario. Mi ritengono responsabile per la tua fuga.  
Non sono stati in grado di provare niente, per via del fatto che mi hai ferito. Per come mi hai lasciata, sembrava improbabile che potessi fermarti, anche volendolo. Ma questo non gli ha impedito di convincersi che sono tua complice, e che sono un elemento pericoloso e inaffidabile.

Non ci sono state condanne formali, ma la mia presenza non è gradita nei principali sistemi della Federazione, e la scuola che ho fondato…

_**Così è per questo che se qui.** _

\- Anche. Anche per questo.

 **Se fossi rimasto, non sarebbe accaduto nulla di tutto questo?  
**   
\- No, immagino di no.  
  
**Questo mi rallegra.**

\- Non avevo dubbi che lo avrebbe fatto.

  
Rey allunga le dita verso la barriera.  
La luna rotola lungo l’arco del cielo; lentamente, sta scendendo nella valle, ora è quasi al centro del lavacro e riflette il suo blando chiarore sulla parete rocciosa e sul dorso della mano di lei- una mano secca. I tendini emergono come radici sotto la pelle- _non più tesa_ ; _non più giovane_.  
Con la destra si sfiora il viso- _chissà come mi vedrà. Come sarà cambiato, al di là di questa cortina? Per anni ho avuto paura. I tuoi occhi mi perseguitavano, così neri. Mi sono chiesta tante volte con che diritto ti avessi lasciato vivere, mentre le vedove e gli orfani degli uomini che tu hai ucciso speravano che il Comando Generale si sbagliasse e che avessi almeno tentato di vendicarli._

D’un tratto, si sente piccola, vecchia, _brutta_.  
Le gambe magre, il corpo teso e asciutto; i capelli brizzolati, i vestiti umidi non nascondono niente, _non sono più quella di una volta_.

 

_**Che tempo fa, adesso, laggiù?** _

\- Gli alberi stanno fiorendo. Il cortile è invaso di fango, per via delle piogge della stagione, ma presto tornerà il bel tempo. Le scale del tempio sono sempre piene di orme. E’ un bel posto.  
_**Ovunque tu**_ _ **fossi**_ _ **, non avevo dubbi che ti saresti circondata di un giardino.**_

\- Ti ho cercato così tanto- lei appoggia la fronte alla barriera; è tiepida e vibrante, e l’acqua fredda le cola sulla fronte e quasi le entra nel naso. _Così stanca_.  
\- Non avresti dovuto nasconderti tanto a lungo. Credevo che fossi morto.

 

 _ **L’ho creduto anche io. Per molto tempo, ero così solo che non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza.**_  
_**Ma, a quanto pare, queste montagne sono sacre, per la gente del posto; alcuni pazzi credevano che fossi una specie di spirito dei loro morti, altri ancora hanno cercato di cacciarmi.**_  
_**Ho fatto loro capire che avevo diritto quanto chiunque altro di stare qui.**_  
_**E’ stato così che mi hanno dato quel nome**_.  
\- Credono che tu sia un dio.

_**Se questo li fa stare alla larga, che lo credano. Ma non sei venuta per discutere dei culti locali, non è così?** _

 

\- No- si ritrae dalla barriera, _no, non sono qui come Rey, sono venuta in qualità di capo del nuovo ordine dell’Ashla Dar’l’Ath, e devo portare a termine la mia missione._  
_La mia ultima missione_.  
  
\- Ogni conoscenza del Lato Oscuro è perduta. Non è rimasto nessuno che conosca la via del Boghan.

Sotto lo scroscio dell’acqua; oltre il ronzio della Forza; nella bianca calma della notte, _rumore di campanelli. S_ ente un suono come di piccoli oggetti concavi che sbattano l’uno contro l’altro, e un trascinarsi sordo.  
Trattiene il respiro: è dietro la barriera, davanti a lei oltre il fragile trasparente riguardo delle acque. _Brucia_.  
La sua vicinanza è cento volte più insostenibile che su Rav’nar, quella notte di vent’anni fa (s _cappa, non ti voltare. Non farti trovare. Ti uccideranno, se ti scoprono. - Cosa vuoi che mi importi? Perché lo fai? Per sentirti migliore?- Vattene, ho detto. Non voglio ucciderti e non voglio che tu muoia. C’è qualcosa che me lo impedisce. Vattene via, te ne prego. Saranno qui a momenti)_

 

\- Era il sogno del tuo ordine. Cancellare gli adepti del Lato Oscuro da ogni sistema della Galassia.

\- Non è il “mio” ordine. L’ Ashla Dar’l’Ath è qualcosa di differente. Io non intendo cancellare nessun aspetto della Forza.

\- E vorresti farmi credere di aver bisogno di me, adesso?

\- Nessuno ti obbliga a credere. Ti chiedo di venire tu stesso a vedere. Ricorda che mi devi un favore.

\- E come mi introdurresti, ai tuoi allievi? “Ecco l’uomo che la Resistenza dà per morto, ma che, nella mia lungimiranza, ho risparmiato vent’anni or sono, commettendo alto tradimento, un crimine per cui non sono stata condannata per pura insufficienza di prove?” O forse preferisci dire loro che sono un misterioso santone del deserto che vive in un’oasi, circondato di cadaveri? Che ne dici, Rey? Quale delle due presentazioni potrebbe sortire un’impressione migliore?

\- Non essere sciocco. Troverò un modo, come ho sempre fatto. Abbiamo alberi, alla scuola- alberi della Forza, come quello di Ag’guuna. Potrai crescerne uno. Potrai insegnare, mostrare come si possano usare entrambe le vie della Forza. Vent’anni fa non sembravi desiderare altro: cos’è cambiato?

\- Io non sono più quell’uomo, Rey. Così come tu non sei più quella ragazza. Non ho più desiderio di insegnare quello che ho appreso di quanta ne abbia di farmi divorare vivo dagli scorpioni in questa grotta.

\- E che mi dici del nostro patto? Sapevi che sarei venuta a riscuotere la mia parte.

 

La sagoma trascorre dietro l’acqua. Si abbassa. Sente la roccia tremare: la figura si è seduta pesantemente davanti a lei. _Come sei diventato vecchio,_ riecheggia nella sua memoria- una scena che proviene da qualche recesso della mente di lui, ma si fonde con la sua, perché è vero, il suo corpo sembra ancora possente, ma le spalle sono spioventi e si muove più lentamente, più stancamente.  
\- Lasciarti in vita dovrebbe bastare, come risarcimento. In ogni caso, puoi finire quello che hai interrotto vent’anni fa.

\- Non essere irragionevole. Non ne ho intenzione adesso come non ne avevo allora.  
Lui ride. _Ride_. Di lei, di sé, o del tempo che è trascorso?  
\- E’ un vero peccato.

 

\- Mi lascerai entrare?, chiede. Sfiora la barriera. L’indice affonda nell’acqua per pochi millimetri prima di incontrare nuova resistenza, _sta cedendo_ , pensa, il cuore le fruscia nelle orecchie e _forse c’è speranza, forse lo riporterò a casa._  
\- Potresti sempre provare a forzarla.

\- Questi sono i tuoi metodi, non i miei.

\- Capisco. Così resterai qui tutta la notte,nonostante il freddo, e domani, ancora, se necessario, sotto il sole, e ancora altri giorni, finché uno di noi due non sarà morto- io, di stanchezza; tu, di stenti.

\- Lo farò, sì, finché non mi farai entrare.

\- E se questo non succederà? Chi tornerà alla tuo scuola a insegnare ai tuoi allievi? Li lascerai soli, senza un maestro? O è un addestramento tradizionale degli Jedi, “ _abbandona i tuoi padawan proprio quando hanno più bisogno di te?”._

\- Ti sbagli. Ho avuto un solo allievo, e appena è stato possibile gli ho affidato la cura dei padawan. Insegnare non fa per me. Quel posto avrebbe potuto essere tuo.

\- Nella tua fantasia, forse, dove spettava a Ben.

\- Tu sei Ben.

\- Io sono lo Scorpione, adesso. Né Ben, né quell’altro che hai conosciuto.

 

 _Ora.  
_ Rey si protende verso la barriera: dentro al muro d’acqua le fibre della Forza sono quasi altrettanto liquide e si allargano intorno al suo corpo- è come affiorare sul pelo di uno stagno sospesa nel verde e nel nero delle ninfee e delle radici, è come affogare- ma, subito dopo il senso di angoscia che l’acqua _sul viso intorno al naso nel naso_ le suscita, c’è un strato d’aria e poi un fluido che, per un attimo, le invade i polmoni, e poi _il buio._

Dovunque si trovi, ora, la cascata le cade sulle spalle come capelli di ghiaccio; la luce è dietro di lei, la sagoma di lui, prima _così vicino_ , sembra irraggiungibile.  
Riesce a muovere le labbra, riesce persino a parlare, e la voce si propaga dentro la Forza ed è come tenere la testa sott’acqua e ascoltare il suono del mondo così come arriva _da sopra_ , slabbrato:

\- E allora vieni con me. Se sei un altro, se non esiste più niente del passato, perché non dovresti seguirmi? Potrai usare la tua sapienza. Potrai impedire a nuove guerre di scatenarsi, potrai impedire che altri ragazzi si trasformino in uomini senza volto e senza nome. Pensa come la storia di Ben Solo sarebbe stata diversa, se avesse incontrato un uomo come te. Pensa come la storia di tutti noi sarebbe stata diversa.  
\- Diversa, Rey, ma in cosa migliore? ( _Dove sei? Sei vicino. Non ti vedo_. Muove le braccia in avanti, sperando di incontrarlo, ma c’è ancora la Forza, _un liquido amniotico_ , e la verità dello spazio è così sfuggente) Che mi dici di te? Saresti rimasta su quell’ammasso di rocce ad aspettare il nulla.

\- Forse no, forse mi sarei stancata di aspettare. Forse Ben Solo sarebbe capitato su Jakku, in cerca della nave di suo padre, e mi avrebbe portato via. Forse saremmo diventati amici. Avremmo volato insieme. Avremmo vissuto avventure meravigliose, solo io e lui, famosi in tutta la Galassia.

 

Ora, la sostanza che la circonda si dissipa e sembra colarle lungo le spalle, _la trama si sta liquefacendo_ e, all’improvviso, il fondo della grotta, _lo vedo-_ è illuminato da riflessi d’acqua, e la pietra è umida, stillante, e _lui è qui, da qualche parte_.  
C’è un odore acre, di cenere e resti di carne: un odore miserevole. Il sangue le si gela nelle vene.

  
Di colpo la barriera le si chiude intorno, _cosa fai?, mi fai male, lasciami!_ , ma la maglia si stringe, si stringe, si stringe, le braccia il collo la testa sono nella sua morsa, _mi manca il fiato_ , dentro la caverna non c’è altro che cenere e morte e cruore e _morirò qui, non riesco a muovermi, non riesco a respirare_.

  
L’unica cosa che riesce a fare è girare lo sguardo: e lui è lì.  
La creatura terribile, a pochi millimetri dal suo viso.

-Vuoi sapere cosa ho mangiato tutti i giorni, in questi vent’anni?- il suo fiato è nero- Cadaveri.  
Cadaveri di animali morti di caldo e di stenti.  
Cadaveri di bestie che andavano a morire insieme al fiume, molto più in là, alcuni avvelenati dalle alghe e dai batteri.  
Cadaveri di pellegrini- oh, a volte era stato il deserto a ucciderli, a volte era stato Kylo Ren, o il dio della montagna, come diceva la gente del villaggio. Riesci a immaginare di cosa sa la carne di un uomo? Io non ne ho bisogno: l’ho mangiata.  
Questo ti disgusta, non è vero?  
Lascia che ti dica come è successo.

  
Agli inizi, avevo fame, ma seguivo la dottrina. Mi era rimasta solo quella. _Lui_ non voleva che io mangiassi carne, solo lo stretto indispensabile. Diceva che la fame di carne aumenta il valore di un guerriero; la vera ragione è che le proteine sono necessarie a un corpo allenato, e la loro carenza rende aggressivi; indebolendoti, ti fa combattere con più disperazione.  
Inoltre, anche il Lato Chiaro prescrive l’astensione dalla carne. Fintanto che avessi seguito le vecchie regole, avrei avuto potere su entrambi i lati della Forza.

Ma, naturalmente, il deserto non offre molto nutrimento, specie a chi non mangia carne.  
Avevo una capra, una brava bestia, ma chi me l’aveva venduta non mi aveva detto che era incinta e io non ero esperto di queste cose, per cui non me ne accorsi in tempo. Quando figliò, il poco latte che produceva serviva ai suoi cuccioli e, se anche solo provavo ad avvicinarmi, mi prendeva a calci e a cornate. Decisi di cacciare.  
Ero troppo denutrito per usare la Forza, e scoprii presto che, senza, non valevo molto.  
Ero cresciuto con la Forza, ero abituato ad ottenere ogni cosa tramite lei, e trovai, per la prima volta, che ero assolutamente impotente. Un essere debole, destinato a soccombere, dopo che, per anni, avevo fermamente creduto nella legge del più forte, perché ero io il più forte, e ai miei occhi era mia prerogativa esercitare potere su chi non ne aveva.  
Era natura, pensavo; ma anche il deserto lo era, anche la mia incapacità lo era, ed ora ero io l’agnello e il resto del mondo era il lupo.  
Mi ero rifugiato qui pieno di odio per te, pieno di disprezzo.  
La tua clemenza era la prova della tua debolezza, e io ero ancora certo di poter fare in qualche modo ritorno e vendicarmi.  
Oh, Rey- la tenerezza, nella sua voce, mentre dice _quelle parole_ , è agghiacciante- desideravo tanto ucciderti.

In quei giorni in cui ancora mi credevo dalla parte dei forti, io ti vedevo come una traditrice che non dava nessun valore al proprio dono. Tu eri destinata a regnare- lo avevi fatto, su di me, mi avevi sconfitto. Per quanta invidia provassi per te, una stracciona, non sono mai stato cieco al merito personale. Avrei accettato di insegnarti e ti vederti sorgere- un astro molto, molto più luminoso di me. Forse avrei tentato di soggiogarti per non perdere la mia supremazia- alla fine, anche io ero stato per certi versi più potente di _lui_ , ma _lui_ mi controllava, e questo lo rendeva più forte. Anche io fantasticavo su come saremmo stati grandi insieme- certo, molto diversamente da te, come puoi vedere. Ma tu avevi deluso ogni mia speranza, nullificato ogni aspettativa.  
Tanto splendore, sprecato- come accendere una fiaccola a e metterla sotto un secchio.  
Avevo patito la fame e l’astinenza a causa della disciplina, prima di mio zio, poi di _lui_ ; avevo sopportato punizioni corporali e stenti auto-imposti, e ferite di guerra, anche la tua, sì, anche la tua, e sempre me ne ero sentito rinvigorito, temprato: la mia volontà mi sembrava fulgida e incrollabile, il mio potere quasi illimitato perché io potevo sopportare e uscirne rafforzato, e il dolore, che i deboli evitano, nel terrore del quale trascorrono vite miserabili all’ombra degli eroi, a me svelava i segreti della mia grandezza. Ma ogni cosa che avevo affrontato era stata, in qualche misura, una mia scelta deliberata, o così mi ero convinto; mentre la fame, la debolezza e la vergogna che dovetti sopportare in qui giorni non provavano niente più che la vanità di un’intera vita spesa a rendermi superiore, a credermi superiore. Smisi di pensarti con odio, ma non me ne accorsi quasi: io ti pensavo e mi meravigliavo di come fossi sopravvissuta su Jakku, e più ti pensavo e più tu eri assente, e quando, nella mia prostrazione e nella mia nudità- perché ero nudo, in maniera ributtante, senza la mia Forza- io ti chiamavo, e gridavo nel deserto perché tu mi rispondessi, silenzio era tutto quello che trovavo.  
Silenzio, e nullità, e impotenza, e la vergogna del mio corpo che moriva ogni giorno, un pezzo alla volta.  
Questo silenzio, Rey, questo silenzio è troppo grande, per un uomo.

 

La barriera è troppo stretta, adesso, e ogni respiro è tribolazione, il torace deve lottare per espandersi e lei non può permettersi di sprecare fiato a parlare, _non potevo risponderti, non potevo, lo capisci?,_ pensa più intensamente che può, più sveglia che può, mentre l’anossia la trascina in una sonnolenza senza fondo, _Luke era ancora vivo, allora. Avrebbero scoperto dove ti trovavi, ci avrebbero ucciso entrambi._

Ma lui non la sente; i suoi occhi così grandi così severi sono neri e sono bianchi, sono bui e sono incandescenti: mentre la guarda, sembra che non la veda. Continua a palare.

 

\- Il peso che ho trascinato come un pazzo attraverso il deserto era diverso da ogni altro peso che conoscessi, e allo stesso tempo li conteneva tutti.  
Incominciai a pensare che, se il mio corpo era niente; se la mia forza era niente; se io, il discendente di Anakin Skywalker, una dinastia destinata a sfidare la storia, ero ridotto a contare meno di un insetto fra le pietre di questa desolazione; se la mia eredità era un pugno di sassi e di sabbia; se l’acqua, il vento, la roccia e la terra e persino la Forza potevano avere ragione di un essere unico come me, e continuare a esistere anche dopo che i miei occhi si erano chiusi per sempre, allora tutto il mondo degli uomini è una colossale farneticazione che ci sembra piena di significati profondi ma, al cospetto della morte, appare nella sua nuda verità.  
E io volevo morire, lo volevo davvero. Ma la morte non è venuta, per me. Mi ha evitato. Così sono andato a cercarla.  
Ho imparato dagli animali, perché non c’era più niente che mi separava da loro; ho mangiato carne morta e carne viva; mi sono cosparso delle ceneri dei morti, che una volta usavo per ricordare a me stesso quanto era tremenda la mia collera, quanti uomini aveva fatto soccombere.  
Ho trovato questo luogo e ho scoperto che, nelle ere passate, gli abitanti di questo pianeta avevano stabilito un cimitero nei fianchi della montagna; reputavano sacra quest’acqua e, dicevano, nessuno tranne i morti avrebbe potuto abitare quest’oasi.

Ma io sono morto. A tenere unite le cellule del mio corpo non c’è altro che la Forza; a tenere uniti i miei pensieri non c’è altro che la Forza.  
Ora, io ero morto ed ero felice di questa mia condizione. Sono rimasto ad aspettare che fossi tu a recidere anche il mio ultimo legame. Ma adesso, tu vieni da me e mi chiedi di vivere, e di insegnare, di tornare ad essere visibile, quando per vent’anni sono stato nessuno, invisibile al mondo.  
Altre persone sono venute a chiedermi l’impossibile: vecchi compagni che speravano di trascinarmi in una guerra senza più alcun senso, per me; pellegrini che credevano di poter ottenere chissà che potere, e avventurieri, così tanti che ho perso il conto, convinti di potermi ricattare.  
Alcuni non credevano davvero che io fossi lui- Kylo Ren, ricercato in tutta la Galassia- e hanno scherzato con il fuoco: erano pronti a consegnare un innocente e incassare la taglia.  
Oh, quando hanno visto com’erano andati vicini alla verità! Il terrore nei loro occhi mi ha quasi fatto dubitare; ho desiderato di tornare a essere quello che ero, solo per vedere ancora l’orrore e l’impotenza sulla faccia del nemico…proprio come li vedo adesso, sulla tua.  
Non credo che potresti capire il piacere che si prova ad essere la mano della giustizia sulla terra, Rey: altrimenti, non mi avresti risparmiato, quella notte su Rav’nar.  
Ma adesso, dimmi: se la gran parte di coloro che sono venuti a cercarmi per riportarmi alla mia vecchia vita sono morti, quasi tutti grazie a me, con te cosa dovrei fare?  
Dovrei esserti grato per avermi confinato qui? O dovrei odiarti per la stessa ragione?  
Dovrei lasciarti andare, o cogliere l’occasione che mi si presenta e mettere la tua al centro delle altre nove teste che ho impalato qui fuori, come monito per chiunque tentasse di fare quello che tu, ignorando il mio avvertimento, sei venuta lo stesso a fare?

 

La guarda negli occhi, _la vede_ , ora, e i suoi occhi sono così diversi da quelli di vent’anni prima, più giovani, più antichi. Ma sono ancora gli occhi di Ben Solo, mentre tutto il resto del viso è così magro, così teso e stanco, bianco di cenere, la cenere sulla pelle, la cenere nella barba e nei capelli entrambi lunghi e neri e qua e là incanutiti. Metà del viso sfregiata dalla guerra, il resto sfregiato dagli stenti. Indossa degli stracci e delle specie di ornamenti ricavati con ossi e pezzi di metallo e di canne spezzate, e mentre respira- il respiro è lento, il battito cardiaco è lento- il movimento dello sterno li scuote e produce un leggero tintinnio di cose vuote. Di cose cave. Di cose vane.

Rey risponde al suo sguardo; la barriera si è sciolta.  
Cade sulla pietra, la faccia nell’acqua, gli zigomi battono sulla roccia e, per qualche minuto, rimane prostrata ai piedi di lui; riprende fiato; ascolta le gocce che cadono nelle piccole pozze coperte di alghe e giù lungo i fianchi della cava, e il suo respiro, e il respiro dello Scorpione.

  
Quando riapre gli occhi, lo cerca con lo sguardo e rimane ad osservarlo. I suoi piedi sono nudi, coperti di polvere gialla e di cenere, e pieni di piccoli graffi. Le tibie sotto la pelle diafana.  
Le vecchie cicatrici della guerra, _della nostra guerra_. Si tocca sotto il seno sinistro, dove, venti anni fa, lui le ha inferto l’ultimo colpo prima di scomparire, _per sempre, credevo-_ per sempre, temeva.

 

 _Venti anni fa noi credevamo che la guerra fosse destinata a scomparire per sempre._  
_Venti anni fa noi credevamo di essere dei._  
_Ognuno a suo modo, era la pace ciò che desideravamo._  
_Eravamo pronti alla morte._  
_Pronti alla testimonianza._  
_Un nuovo mondo, destinato a sorgere dal lavacro del sangue._  
_Un nuovo mondo, purificato, per mezzo di una giusta violenza._  
_“La Figlia Bianca avrà la sua vendetta sul Figlio Nero”, così era scritto nel tempio, “e all’ombra dell’Albero sorgerà un nuovo mondo senza lutto, né tenebra”._  
_Noi credevamo di aver compreso: eravamo solo ragazzi, ma tutto era molto, molto più grande di noi._  
_Abbiamo inscenato la guerra, perché finisse la guerra._  
_Abbiamo cercato la guerra, perché la generazioni a venire non la conoscessero se non attraverso le leggende._  
_Ci hanno messo al mondo per emendare i torti dei nostri padri e, quando abbiamo desiderato la liberà, ci hanno detto che non ci spettava, e che eravamo nati per vincere._  
_Ora che la pace è tornata sulla Galassia, non è mai stata così lontana dal cuore degli uomini, né dal nostro cuore. Eppure, desideravamo solo di essere felici; desideravamo solo un po’ di libertà._

\- Resta con me.  
\- Come faranno, senza di noi?-  
\- Come hanno sempre fatto.  
\- Era scritto che fossimo noi. Dovevamo combattere l’uno contro l’altra e portare l’equilibrio nella Forza.

\- E così mio nonno; e così chissà quanti prima di noi. Siamo stati tutti ingannati; le persone credevano che spettasse sempre a qualcun altro, qualcuno di eccezionale. Generazioni di creature infelici, convinte di non aver voce nella storia, o di portarne il peso tutto sulle proprie spalle. Generazioni di uomini intenti a guardare fuori; a cercare altrove; a scappare dalla morte.  
\- Anche io sto scappando dalla morte. Sono malata, Ben. Questa era la mia ultima missione.  
Tu eri la nostra ultima speranza.

 

Lo Scorpione è in piedi.  
La luna è sul bordo del burrone: il suo raggio penetra l’acqua, e l’acqua è bianca, e la grotta è bianca, e la cenere sul corpo di lui è candida come campi di cotone, e le tracce di sangue rappreso come strie di papaveri fra i soffioni e la panace e _tutti quei fiori che ora circondano la scuola_ , dove Finn sta insegnando ai ragazzi. Dove nessuno l’aspetta, perché _questo sarà il mio ultimo viaggio, da cui forse non farò mai ritorno_.

 

\- Stai piangendo –  
\- È solo stanchezza- risponde lei, asciugandosi il naso con il dorso della mano.

 _ **Andiamo a casa.**_ _  
__Sì, a_ _ndiamo a casa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è ispirata a un preciso ambiente culturale e rituale: quello del culto di Shiva dio della Trimurti indiana, che, per i suoi seguaci, è l'unico Dio. Fra gli Shivaiti vi sono alcune sette, ormai quasi estinte, chiamate Aghori, che praticano l'ascesi e la ricerca dell'unità con il dio attraverso una serie di pratiche estremamente macabre, fra le quali il ricorso alla cenere dei cimiteri, al soggiorno presso le tombe e via dicendo. Attraverso questa pratica, l'anacoreta medita sull'llusorietà del mondo fisico e del corpo, perseguendo un concetto che ha alcune affinità con il vanitas vanitatum cristiano.  
> Sempre all'interno di questa tradizione spirituale, il cammino dell'anima verso la divinità (che nella tradizione mistica shivaita non è un dio personificato, ma un concetto simile alla Forza) è rappresentato dal mito di Parvati, che ascende la montagna alla ricerca di Shiva, di cui è innamorata, e alla fine si riunisce a lui dopo molte vicissitudini e tranelli tesi dal di per provare la buona volontà di Shiva.  
> Sono queste le fonti che ho adattato e rimpastato per scrivere la mia storia.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo lavoro, che appartiene al progetto Reylotropia, è stato postato su Tumblr, sul blog From Italy with Reylo, dedicato a tutti i fan italiani della Reylo e di Star Wars in genere.  
> Il progetto è aperto a nuove iscrizioni e non ci sono date di scadenza; è incentrato sui tropi letterari e, per ora, ce ne sono due a scelta su cui cimentarsi, Separati dal muro e La caccia.  
> Saremmo più che felici se voleste venire a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/: la community è ancora piccola, e abbiamo bisogno della vostra passione, del vostro entusiasmo e delle vostre storie, comunque le vogliate raccontare.


End file.
